User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano is the main protagonist in Dishonored. 'BIOGRAPHY' Corvo Attano made his appearance in Bethesda's game "Dishonored". Framed for the assassination of the queen, and kidnapping of her daughter, Corvo who was once her body guard was thrown in jail. Escaping with just a sword and his skills he made his way out of jail, met with a group of rebels, and got his vengeance on those who wronged him. He is skilled in both melee and ranged fighting, and possesses special abilities bestowed upon him by the Outsider. 'ARCADE' OPENING Corvo is with Emily after saving her from Farley Havelock telling taking her back to their home. Hearing a noise Corvo looks around taking his eyes off of Emily for just a moment and when he turns back he sees Emily is missing. Following instructions the Outsider gives him, Corvo sets off on another quest to save Emily. RIVAL '- Chell '''REASON '- Corvo sees Chell coming out of a portal running away looking suspicious. He gives chase to her and cuts her off. He asks her if she was the one who kidnapped Emily. Chell never one to speak much stays silent. Corvo taking this as a yes attacks Chell thinking she is responsible for Emily's disappearance. 'CONNECTION '- I choose Chell for Corvo's rival is the fact Chell lives in the apocalypse with her companion cube, while Corvo assassinates those who are causing a start of the apocalypse in his town and kidnapping Emily. While Chell uses technology to sneak around areas, Corvo uses magic and can blink or slow down time and use his stealth skills to hide. Chell is betrayed by Wheatley just like Corvo is betrayed by Farley Havelock. Lastly, Corvo and Chell both are rarely heard in their games. 'ENDING ' '''Outsider: '''You seem more powerful now Corvo. Glad that Emily went missing? '''Corvo: '''It was you that took her wasn't it? '''Outsider: '''Now Corvo don't get upset. She is perfectly fine and doesn't remember a thing. Think of it this way, you can better protect her now. So next time I do you favor, thank me. You'll need this gift for whats to come. '''Emily: What happened? Where am I? Corvo: You're home Emily. You were just having a dream. Though I wonder, what exactly is on its way? I'll have to keep my guard up if I am to keep Emily safe. I'll die before I let anything happen to her! 'GAMEPLAY' Corvo is strictly a close up fighter having very limited ranged attacks. His attacks are based around his magical abilities mostly his blink which allows him to traverse maps with as much ease as Kat. MOVELIST (Square Moves) Collapseable Sword Slash -''' Corvo slashes with his sword. 'Sword Fury - ' (After Collapseable Sword Slash or Blink Strike) Corvo repeatedly slashes his foes. 'Blink Strike - ' or Corvo Blinks foward and then slashes. 'Assassin's Slash-' Corvo blinks diagonally and slashes his foes. 'Assassin's Assault - ' Corvo blinks diagonally and slashes his foes and grabs them blinking around them as he slashes repeatedly. 'Assassin's Escape - ' He sweeps a foes feet and blinks away from foe. Used primarily as an escape method. If he is in the air he slashes downwards and blinks away. (Triangle Moves) 'Assassin's Arrow - ' Corvo shoots his crossbow forward. 'Incendiary Arrow - ' (Hold) Corvo shoots an incendiary arrow that lights the foe on fire for a few seconds. 'Sticky Grenade - ' or Corvo throws a sticky grenade at his foe that sticks to them and surfaces. 'Explosive Shot - ' Corvo shoots an explosive bullet straight above him. 'Spring Razor Trap-' Corvo plants a Springrazor Mine on the ground. (Circle Moves) 'Assassin's Shot-' Corvo fires his pistol. 'Assassin's Artilery- ' Corvo fires his pistol rapidly. 'Windblast - ' or Corvo uses Windblast to launch the foe far away. Windblast also deflects projectiles. 'Sky Windblast - ' .Corvo shoots an upward Windblast. 'Blink Ripost -' Corvo blocks the foes attack and parries, blinking behind them and slashes them. (Throws) 'Overkill - ' or Corvo slashes his foe blinks behind them and stabs them and then kicks them off his blade in quick succession. 'Dark Launch - ' Corvo does an upward slash and then shoots his foe with an windblast. 'Show Off - ' Corvo blinks upwards and does several forward flips slashing downward sending his foes into the ground. (Super Moves) '''Assassinate (Level 1) - Corvo blinks diagonally into the air and slashes downwards killing anything he touches. Devouring Swarm (Level 2) - Corvo summons a swarm of mice that attacks his foes killing them on contact but they cannot get off the bottom floor once they are on it, but they can do little jumps. Corvo can also kill foes with a single strike. Time Bend (Level 3) - Corvo slows down time for everyone on the map. During this time Corvo kills everyone with one hit. His square attacks are replaced with blink slashes. He will teleport and slash his opponent in whatever direction the control stick is in. His triangle attacks is replaced with regular bullets that freeze in midair, when time bend ends his bullets race off in the direction he has them pointed at, there can only be so many bullets on the map at once. Lastly, his Circle attacks are replaced with Possession. Once he Possesses a foe he can make them kill themselves. When a foe dies their body turns to ash and disappears like in the game if you took the Shadow Kill ability. Taunts Emily '''- Corvo throws Emily in the air and then sets her down letting her run off. '''Plague Rat - Corvo states that a single rat is more of a challenge than his foes. Hidden Corvo - Corvo pretends to stalk his foes and falls asleep. 'INTROS AND OUTROS' INTROS Blink -''' Corvo blinks into the map shadows and smoke surrounding him. '''You Dirty Rat - A rat on the screen acts normal until Corvo stops using Possession on it and pops onto the screen. My Darling Daughter - Corvo is kneeled down rubbing his hand on Emily's head. Silence - Corvo stands there holding a finger to his mouth twirling his collapseable sword around. Winning Screen If Mask On Mask Off '''is selected - Corvo removes his mask and wipes the inside off putting it back on. If '''Parlor Tricks '''is selected - Corvo plays around with his folding sword. If '''Corvo Out is selected - Corvo stares at the screen holding his blade and makes a throat slitting motion and blinks out of the map. If Outsider's Mark is selected - Corvo holds his fist infront of him and the Outsider's mark glows LOSING SCREEN If Mask On Mask Off '''is selected - Corvo kneels down and his mask falls off hitting the ground. If '''Parlor Tricks '''is selected - Corvo throws his sword across the ground in anger. If '''Corvo Out '''is selected - Corvo drops a smoke bomb on the field disappearing in it. If '''Outsider's Mark '''is selected - Corvo grabs his hand in pain and you can hear a heavy heart beat. '''VICTORY THEME 'COSTUMES' Assassin's Outfit Corvo's Default Costume -Dark Blue Cloak - His cloak is dark blue. -White Cloak - His cloak is white. -Purple Cloak - His cloak is purple. Daud Outfit Corvo wears Dauds outfit. -Black Uniform - Corvo's outfit is entirely black. -Dark Green Uniform - Corvo's outfit is entirely dark green. -Dark Blue Uniform - Corvo's outfit is entirely dark blue. Warfare Overseer Corvo wears an Overseer costume -Dark Blue - Corvo's outfit is entirely dark blue. -White - Corvo's outfit is entirely white. -Purple - Corvo's Outfit is entirely purple. 'MINION' The Outsider can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Corvo. 'TRIVIA' Corvo is the only character who can still get kills after his level 3 super is over. Category:Blog posts